Kage Knight
Hana 1st Job:Ninja 2nd Job:Ninja Knight 3rd Job:KazeAme Ninja 4th Job:Kage Knight 5th Job:Dao Ninja After Hana learned how to use martial arts skillfully it was time to move on to the next level ninja.Teleportation.Hana asked Jade she wanted to train her in the art of Hiraishin,but Jade tried to refuse because of the training and it would take years to master.But Hana was determined so Jade decided to train her. After months of training she finally mastered Hiraishin,but her power is only half of what the true Hiraishin is.So she found 2 teleportation kunai to enhance her power. Kage Knights are extremely flexible with their movements and can be very dangerous.People who have tried to kill Kage Knights would be torn from limb to limb by their moves.Also they can conjure spiked spinning orbs that moves at a rapid speed.Enemies who have fought Kage Knights and barely survived know now they won't be thinking of fighting one ever again.These Ninjas are the most highly ranked ninjas in the world.And know very well on the basics of speed slashing. The speed bar the the same rule as her 1st Job.But wastes the bar after each speed slash. Specials 1st Strike!:Hana slides under the enemy,then throws a kunai in front of it.Hana appeared in front of the enemy while slashing downwards everything pauses and a line comes down on the enemy.(3x Hits) Spiked Death:Hana jumps into air sending Spiked orbs at the enemy,then sends the 2 kunai down and she stabs the enemy with both after teleporting down.(6x Hits) Hiraishin Final:Hana fills the kunais with all her chi,they turn into yellow blobs of chi and throws them,the kunais do Ryan's Flash Impact and Hana teleports behind the enemy and conjures a Spiked orb sending it the ground causing pillars of chi to rise,shoving and impaling the enemy.(14x Hits) Basic Movements Basic Combo:Slashes in an X pattern 3 times then kicks forward.(7x Hits) Double Attack:After the kick she sends chi to spiral around her for a sec.(2x Hits) Critical Attack:While she's doing the combo she teleports and kicks.(1x Hit) Dash Attack:While dashing she sends a kunai and teleports to it,then starts doing the basic combo(2x Hits) Jump Attack:Slashes in a curved motion in mid-air.(1x Hit) Surprise Slash:She throws the kunais down and stabs upwards after teleporting.(2x Hits) Speed Slash:She slashes instantly once.(1x Hit)(Wastes Speed Bar) Whirlwind Ball:Conjures a spiraling ball and pushes the enemy with it.(4x Hits)(Wastes Speed Bar) Fall Recovery:Spins on her back and gets up.(3x Hits) Grab:Grabs the person by the shirt and throws the person like a football forward.(1x Hits) Taunts *Are you willing to fight?(Start) *I hope we have a good match!(Start) *My strength!(Death) *Hmph!(Fall Recovery) *What?(Death) *Are you having fun yet?(During Battle) *Heads Up!(Grab) *Don't worry,you'll win someday!(Victory) *You Ready?(Using Specials) *Yes!(Using Specials) *We're Finished?!Awww!I didn't even have fun!(Victory) Requirements Hana,you will be stepping into the final rank of ninja if you take on this trail.I'm afraid the training will be to rigorous but don't worry,you're the greatest ninja in the world,I'm sure you'll pass. ~Jade~ *'Get 3 Cyclops Tailsman' *'20 Bone Fragments' *'20 Battle Certificates' *'40 Practice Journals' Hana,you have passed the 1st part of the training,you are ready for the 2nd trail,now you must pass the 2nd part of it,this part is way beyond the 1st part,are you sure you will pass it? ~Jade~ Sure^^! ~Hana~ *'Obtain 5 of Golem Hearts' *'Defeat Paradom 15 times' *'Defeat 20 Knight Bosses' *'Obtain 15 Battle Certificates' *'Obtain 30 Practice Journals' As your master,I am honored to be your master.You are ready to be entitled as a Kage Knight,now go and join the ranks of other Kage Knights Around the world! ~Jade~ *'Defeat Orc Lord 5 times' *'Defeat Dark Fairy Queen 5 times' *'Obtain 5 of Dark Anmon's fangs' *'Obtain 10 Battle Certificates' *'Obtain 20 Practice Journals' Theme Song Hishoku no Sora